Many complex circuits such as System on a Chip (SoC) solutions, and the like, have been designed for fabrication with deep sub-micron processes that enable millions of MOS transistors to be included in a single Integrated Circuit. However, as the number of transistors increases and the fabrication processes become ever more complex, the amount of power that is lost due to the Integrated Circuit's leakage current is becoming more of a concern.
Additionally, for a battery powered mobile device that includes at least one integrated circuit with a million or more transistors fabricated with a deep sub-micron process, the amount of power that is lost due to the leakage current can deplete the energy reserves of the battery even though the mobile device is in a relatively idle state. Typical mobile devices that might experience such an issue include mobile telephones, PDAs, portable notebooks, and the like.